Frozen Peas
by Ferosh
Summary: Harry/Peter. Harry wants Peter, he loves Peter. SLASH.


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, setting and I make no profit from them. 

Summary: Harry wants Peter. Harry's wanted Peter for a long time. Peter is still in love with Mary Jane. [Just a small drabble, set before Harry found out Peter was Spiderman.

**Frozen Peas**

'No,' there was a brief pause as he touched his fingers to the large swollen bruise that was dashed across the ridge of his shoulder, 'no, it doesn't hurt.'

There had been no mistaking the sharp intake of breath as he'd touched his fingers to the bruise that decorated his friends shoulder. Yes was the correct answer. Yes, it hurt very much. Harry had felt Peter flinch away from him when he'd touched him. Turning around and leaving Peter sitting on the small bed, Harry crossed quickly to the fridge in the corner of Peter's miniscule apartment.

'What are you doing?' Peter asked instantly sitting up and staring at his friend with wide eyes. Harry just waved a hand at him; he'd do what he liked anyway. He looked over his shoulder to see Peter's face cut and scratched looking at him slightly shocked as he manoeuvred himself around the cramped space Peter called an apartment.

'This is ridiculous, Pete,' he said pulling on the handle of the freezer sitting on top of the fridge and found he had to use to hands to tug it open, it was that jammed. Everything in this bloody place was faulty. 'Why do you live in such a dump? You don't even have ice and you get hurt all the time.'

'I have frozen peas,' Peter said and indicated with his finger to where they lay in the freezer when Harry turned around and raised an eyebrow incredulously at him.

'Frozen?' Harry asked snatching them out of the freezer. 'These are mushed peas. Why don't you move in with me?' he asked bringing up an old topic he was rather fond of discussing. 'Into my place, move in with me.'

'I've told you, Harry,' Peter said lying back on the bed again groaning lightly as he bumped his newly acquired sores. 'I want to - '

' – think about it, I know,' Harry said sitting down next to Peter and holding the peas in his hands and glad that they were somewhat cold. He grinned down as Peter looked up at him like he was unable to say a single word. 'Is it just this bruise?' he asked running his hands across the swollen mark again resisting the urge to press his lips to it and heal it that way.

Peter shook his head and pealed back his ripped shirt from his other shoulder and nodded towards the other equally as painful bruise that decorated the front of his chest, around his heart. The broken and ripped shirt looked like it had been faked, no one who had been in an accident (Peter had said he'd fallen off his bike – the little scooter thing he drove around – and hurt himself) received a ripped shirt like that. Either something else had happened or Peter had faked that. Harry was certain that he'd lost the bike a long time ago or something had happened to it ages back but he didn't say anything to Peter as he didn't want him to know that he knew he was hiding something. Harry didn't mind so much, he'd let Peter play his little games but he'd find out in the end. He always found out what he wanted to know. But Peter was such a goddamned mystery. Looking down into the blue eyes of Peter Parker, he frowned deeply. There was something the young man was not telling him and Harry wanted to know what it was.

'What?' Peter asked suddenly and grabbing his attention back. Harry's hand had stilled over his shoulder as he'd been thinking about what Peter was keeping from him. 'Harry, what?'

'Nothing,' he said softly and leaned down over Peter kissing his lips lightly and drawing back to see the startled look across Peter's bleeding face.

'I wish you wouldn't do that,' he said in his breathy voice that had dropped quiet to match the mood that Harry had set for them. 'I wish you wouldn't kiss me like that.'

Harry's drew back from Peter and stared distantly out of the window and scowled when he found he couldn't actually see out if it very well, it was so dirty and dusty. 'What do you want me to do then?' he asked the peas still in his hand and when he jerked his hand awkwardly some of the frozen vegetables shot out and rolled across the floor. He hadn't meant to say it so loud and regretted it when Peter flinched back a bit, wincing from his wounds again.

'I don't know.'

'I've told you what I feel, what I've felt for so long. You've known for ages but you still won't let me kiss you. Why is that, Pete?' said Harry brandishing the frozen food like it was a weapon. 'Why not? You've been thinking about this for months.'

'Mary Jane,' Peter said softly.

'Ah, Mary Jane,' Harry said sighing and drawing out several short laughs. 'It's always Mary Jane. MJ's engaged, Peter.'

'I know,' muttered Peter.

Harry shook his head, sighed and leaned down close to Peter again. He touched his fingers to the side of his face and drew them underneath one of the cuts he had. He kissed Peter. He kissed him so softly and passionately that he saw Peter's eyes flutter closed and felt him actually respond to his kiss. These hadn't been the first two times Harry had kissed him yet this had been the first time Peter hadn't seized up like a stone wall and refused to move his lips against Harry's. This time he did and Harry felt that jolting in his stomach that he felt whenever Peter was around him, close to him, speaking to him, touching him and whenever he kissed Peter.

When the kiss broke he rose from the edge of the bed and threw the peas at Peter who caught them easily, surprisingly easily. 'Keep your peas,' he said and moved towards the door. But as he opened it, he stopped and looked back at Peter who was staring down at the peas and halfway towards pressing them to a bruise. 'Move in with me,' he repeated before closing the door behind him and trotting down the stairs without waiting for an answer. Peter would swing around to him in time, Harry was sure that Peter loved him a little too. Maybe not as much as he loved him but there was something there in the way Peter had kissed him back. 'With me,' Harry murmured to no one but himself, 'he'll have peas that are actually frozen in the freezer. How they should be.'

_

* * *

_

**Please review! It honestly only takes 30 seconds and it means a lot to me. So please?**


End file.
